Estas son las mañanitas
by Rebecca la viajera
Summary: Es es cumpleaños de Jean, y lo festejamos con un Drabble lleno de cosas lindas de este nene bonito.


Este personaje (Jean Kirschtein ) no me pertenece.

El fic ha sido creado con el objetivo de "homenajear" al personaje (el regalo, en realidad, es para el fandom) en su cumpleaños.

* * *

Maybe I'm reckless  
But I just can't shake this  
It follows me home at night

Gabrielle Aplin

* * *

Muchos creen que él es solo ojos cafés y sonrisas puro diente.

Pero Jean, que con las manos temblorosas se aferra a las cuchillas que el estado le ha otorgado para vencer a los enemigos, a veces no es más que la respiración agitada y los muslos tensos.  
Ojos inquisidores, en busca de una solución.  
Y un grito de guerra que logra calmar a las masas.

Le han dicho que es un líder nato, un cascarrabias, un masculino insoportable- como si el ser masculino se tratara de algo que define tu personalidad.- A lo largo de su infancia, entre corridas por las callejuelas y manchas de polvo en el rostro, lo han llamado un caso perdido.

Un _canalla_ como su padre.

* * *

 **Canalla**

 _adjetivo/nombre común_

 **1**.

[persona] Que es despreciable por su comportamiento vil.

* * *

Jean no se considera nada de lo anterior.

A sus 18 años y siendo un peón más de la guerra, se considera alguien capaz de pensar por si mismo.  
Flaco como un galgo, en los momentos de hambruna del cuartel lo único que lo mantiene en pie son los músculos y el orgullo que porta como si fuese su propia columna vertebral.

A veces se despierta de buen humor y arremete con comentarios a todos lo que se le cruza.

Y ese domingo de madrugar, se encuentra a Armin quien casi lo atropella bajando las escaleras a las corridas

-Eh Arlert, acomódate esa chaqueta que se te caen los pergaminos del bolsillo.

El rubio casi no lo escucha, con en flequillo alborotado y la mitad del pelo en una coleta baja, se detiene en seco y da una vuelta de noventa grados para poder verlo a la cara.

-Es temprano para verte de pie ¿Te has caído de la cama?

-No, solamente se me ocurrió que... -Medita las palabras y luego se da por vencido- ¿Como era ese dicho que mencionaste en la cena? Al que madruga... Al que madruga ¿el ratoncito lo ayuda?

-Al que madruga dios lo ayuda, Jean al menos podrías acordarte de lo que la gente te dice.

Jean se da un golpecito en la cabeza con el puño izquierdo y le regala a Armin su mejor sonrisa.

-Estoy intentando ahorrar espacio.

Luego se da vuelta y baja los escalones que le faltan para llegar a la primera planta. Dobla en el pasillo siguiente y sale al exterior en busca de los establos, no sin antes mirar hacia las puertas del cuartel esperando encontrarse algo allí.

No hay nada.

No hay nadie.

A veces despierta de buen humor y con ganas de estar en casa.

Extraña las sábanas almidonadas y el café con leche fresca. La tortilla de su madre y el olor a tabaco que sigue presente en el living, aun después de que su padre huyera.

A veces se despierta con buen humor, pero todos los días se despierta con ganas de estar vivo.

Mientras cepilla a la yegua que lo acompaña en las excursiones, balbucea cosas sin darse cuenta.

Al pasar por la puerta de los establos, Armin lo escucha gruñir como a los perros.

 _-Jean_ _Kirschtein no es ningún canalla._

* * *

El día de su cumpleaños número diecinueve baja las escaleras con pesadez, rascándose la barba de tres semanas y media.

Se encuentra con la sorpresa de que todos lo esperan en el comedor.

No son muchos, las bajas de las últimas misiones son cada vez más grandes.

Marco no está ahí. Hace años que no está.

Pero los demás, los más importantes -lo que Jean a llegado a considerar una familia-, siguen ahí.

Lo reciben con palmadas en la espalda y una taza de café humeante.

Hasta el capitán Levi gesticula un "Feliz día del nombre, soldado"

Y Jean quiere decirle que su nombre estaba escrito en las estrellas, que no hay un día del nombre, que todos los días son su día si así él lo quiere.

No lo hace.

Intercambia miradas con sus compañeros y les agradece de distintas formas.

Sasha, con las manos cubiertas de migas, le pasa un paquete envuelto en papel madera y escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Armin.

Eren le adelanta las explicaciones intentando contener la risa.

-Lo compramos entre todos, y esperamos que lo uses con sabiduría joven muchacho.

Abre el envoltorio con ayuda de Mikasa y Connie, que desbordan emoción ante el regalo colectivo.

Una navaja de afeitar brilla en su envoltorio transparente. Jean enrojece y el comedor estalla en carcajadas.

Jean Kirschtein no es ningún canalla.

Jean Kirschtein es una de las personas más queridas de las tropas de Reconocimiento.

* * *

JOH, más cortito de lo que me gustaría. Pero con cariño y un pan con miel.

Feliz cumpleaños a los que nacieron un 7 de abril.

Y a los que no, gracias por leer esto.

¿Un review?


End file.
